Crossover
by Davis2211
Summary: Exact opposite of my "Colliding Worlds" story, this is a story about trying to adjust to life in Equestria with some prior knowledge. While they adjust, strange happenings are happening... Made by a friend. I'm just your friendly editor.


I ride the bus to Boys & Girls Club, I scan my card, and I get off. I see my Mom's car and I walk to it. I get in and ask my mom what we're having for dinner, she says that we are having pizza and I scream. "Yes!"

(Timeskip)

When I get home I turn on the TV, switch it to Netflix, and I watch My Little Pony. Some random commercial popped up saying "Would you like to be in the Television show My Little Pony?" I respond "Sure!" Then, everything went blank. I wake up in the woods and I look down only to see hooves. I look to my side, see a wing and a computer cutie mark. I look at my other side, to see another wing. I try to stand up on two legs but I fall to the ground. Uncomfortably, I go on all fours. I slowly walk through the forest and I end up coming out of the Everfree Forest. I see someone who looks like my best friend Davis, so I walk up to him to say, "Hi um...what's your name?" "Davis. Your name?" My eyes open wide. "DAVIS!" I say excitedly. "Destiny?" I nod. I see that everyone is looking at us like we're not normal, and at that moment I see something flying closer. Rainbow Dash crashes into me, twisting it in a way that it's not meant to bend.

After Rainbow Dash was taken to the hospital, some random pony walks up to us. "Hi! You look confused! Have you ever been here before?" She asks. I shake my head no. "My name is Davis, and this is my friend, Destiny." Davis says. "I'm Kyra! Would you like a tour of the town?" "Yes, please." I say politely. We follow our newly made friend, Kyra, to a round building. "This is the Town Hall." She says, pointing a hoof. "Any interesting facts about the Town Hall?" I ask excitedly, wanting to catch any information that wasn't put into the show. "Not that I know of, other than Princess Celestia getting captured." I nod, and we continue on. Next, we stop at a, well, basically a treehouse. "This is the Library. Princess Twilight Sparkle lives here." She says, pointing towards it. "Anything-" Kyra cuts Davis off. "Lots of things. One of which, which is my absolute favorite, is that Princess Twilight Sparkle actually-" Stupid karma! Spike and Twilight walk outside with books, and Spike accidentally bumps into her. Books fly as both fall. "Oops...uh...sorry." Spike states. "It's alright." Kyra responds, getting up. Spike and Twilight both pick up the scattered books. After they pile books into Spike's arms, they continue their journey to somewhere. "Anyway…what was I saying?" She asks. Davis shrugs his shoulders. "I do not." I respond. "Ah well, anyway, let us get going!" She takes us to Rarity's Boutique. "Here is Rarity's Boutique. Care to meet Rarity?" Kyra asks. "Sure." I say, and we walk in. "In a moment!" Rarity calls from another room. She trots into the room we're in. "Hello!" She says. "Would you care to try a dress on that I made?" She looks at me. "No thanks." I reply, and she looks disappointed. "Alright." Kyra leads us out of the boutique, and to a pink two story house. "This is Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie and Mr. and Mrs. Cake own Sugar Cube Corner. Care to meet Pinkie? She's...quite unique, shall I say. I'm sure you'd like her!" Kyra leads us in, and we're greeted by the one and only Pinkie! "Hi! Myname'sPinkiepie! I'veneverseenyoutwobeforehaveyoueverbeenherebeforemaybeyouseemlikeyou'vebeenherebefore!" Pinkie says, too fast for me to understand. "Let's just say that we have, in a way." Davis says. "Anyway, do you sell cupcakes here?" Davis asks, then realizing what he just asked for, he said, "Nevermind...er...do you sell...uh…muffins?" He asks quite nervously. I glance at him. "I don't see why you should be scared of cupcakes!" Pinkie exclaims, going to go get the muffins. "How many?" She asks, bouncing back. "3." Kyra says. "I'll pay for it!" She takes out her coins and puts them on the counter. "Thanks Pinkie!" I say, and we walk outside, each eating a muffin. "She bakes good muffins!" Davis exclaims. "Muffins?" Derpy trots over to us. "Do you want mine, Derpy?" I ask, holding my hoof out. She shakes her head no, and Kyra begins her journey to Sweet Apple Acres. When we arrive, Applejack comes to greet us. "This is Sweet Apple Acres, and as the name suggests, the have the sweetest apples in Equestria!" Kyra says. "Would ya'll care t' try one?" We shake our heads no. "Alright then. But if ya'll want any, go ahead n' ask." She says, beginning to walk away. She then turns around swiftly. "Ya'll haven't been here have ya?" "Nope, but Kyra's doing a good job of touring us 'round town." I reply. Applejack nods. "Alright then, well, take care ya'll." Kyra turns around and begins to walk back. "That was fun!"

(TIMESKIP)

After the tour of the town, we went to the hospital to see Rainbow Dash. When we got into Rainbow Dash's room, we could see Rainbow Dash with her right wing still bent, as well as a few scratches here and there on her face. Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike all come in a few minutes later. "Hi." Rainbow Dash says, with sorrow in her voice and face. "I'm so bored! Funny, I've been here before for my LEFT wing being broken, now it's my right! Now there's no more Daring Do books I can read!" She groans, and I feel bad. I see Davis reach into his bag and pull out 6 books. "Do you like cats?" Rainbow Dash nods, confusion written all over her face. "You should read this. They're really good." He says. She groans again. "Trust me, they're amazing books." "Fine, but I'll only read the first chapter!" She replies, and begins to read grumpily. "Welp, while she's busy reading, I think we should all do other things." Davis says, and right after he says this, a nurse walks in. "It's time to leave her." She says gently, and we all head out.

**Editor's Note: I am quite sorry if it's put on a VERY long hiatus, this is a friend's writing, not mine, and I just edit and publish for her. So on that note, I am sorry if you find any unintentional grammar mistakes. There was A LOT in this whole chapter (maybe 100 mistakes?) so…..yeah….until next time!**


End file.
